hotwheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Connor mcmahon
Hello, and welcome to the Hot Wheels Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:001.jpg page. Chances are, if you're here, you love Hot Wheels like we do. That's why we like to greet new users personally and provide a few handy suggestions to get them up to speed on how this particular wiki operates. In no time at all, you'll be helping to add to the knowledge base. And now for the tips: *When leaving messages on discussion pages, always finish them by typing ~~~~. This automatically adds your username to the comment so everyone will know who it came from, and when. *When making edits to pages, please leave a short note as to what it was you did. There is a space at the bottom of each page you're editing just for this feature. This helps the other users and the administrators so that they can know at a glance any new changes. You can see all the new changes yourself by clicking on the "recent changes" link found on the left of every page. *You should always try to make new pages look like the pages already created. That way, they will all look uniform and the information they contain will always be in the same place. This makes it easier on everybody to find things. *For information about how to do wiki-related things, check out the FAQ for more tricks. *If you would like tips on photographing Hot Wheels, just about anything you might need to know can be found by clicking on this link: Tips On How To Photograph Hot Wheels. And lastly, if you have any questions or suggestions, please leave a message on my talk page and I'll see if I can help! -- BigBadBrad01 (Talk) 00:29, September 11, 2010 Enjoy the Hot Wheels Wiki! Base Change Every casting From Hot Wheels has several bases, base changes are very common and are not included here as versions. Please stop noting "Base change" as this actually brings up more questions then it anwsers. Eg. The 67 camaro has at least a dozen bases, so stating base change means nothing. 03:39, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Stolen Photos Please This site has a very clear and easy rules to follow. And one of them is that we make our own photos, of our Hot Wheels. Or otherwise we say that the original author's permission. What are you doing putting repeatedly, photos taken from eBay and STD. Is incorrect. And more than justified reason for administrators to alert you. Either you make a banning the site for a few days. Follow the rules take your own photos. Thanks.Serralson 14:34, September 18, 2010 (UTC) :Failure to abide by the rules = 3 day ban. Please come back with contributions from your personal collection. Failure to do so will equal a longer ban. BigBadBrad01 17:42, September 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Dear Connor a question: Do not you understand about the rule: "do not put photos stolen from other pages??" I just saw all the photos you've uploaded. There is no showing that you've taken. It is even more in some watermark. And I'll tell you that you get some of a German website. You realize that if you put that you have permission, you can create a problem on this page?? Please stop and to upload photos that are not yours. Hot Wheels If you have in your collection and want to contribute something. Take a camera and make a picture, even a simple cell phone camera. BUT MUST BE YOURS PICTURES !!!!. Or so. O you are exposed to a long season of vacations. It is just an advice ..... take it or leave it. Thank you.Serralson 03:46, September 24, 2010 (UTC)